


The Road Less Travelled

by MarphasChappers, NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Curious Harry Potter, Good Death Eaters, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Horcruxes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mates, Multi, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Rituals, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Smart Harry Potter, The Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarphasChappers/pseuds/MarphasChappers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: Kit Lestrange and his friend Regulus were probably the first to realize what had caused the Dark Lord's descend into madness. They knew their quest to restore his sanity and his goals was a dangerous one but after Regulus' death, Kit was the only one left.With mates and the complication of a living Horcrux, how will he manage?
Relationships: Chris Argent/Original Male Character(s), Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Original Male Character(s), Derek Hale & Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Harry Potter & Original Male Character(s), Lucius Malfoy & Original Male Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Peter Hale/Original Male Character(s), Severus Snape & Original Male Character(s), Tom Riddle | Voldemort & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399345
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

“I think I got something,” Regulus called out, staring at the book in a mixture of horror and fear.

Kit hurried over to him, leaning over his shoulder “What is it?”

“A Horcrux. Have you ever heard of that?” Regulus questioned.

“No,” Kit frowned, reaching out to take the book. He quickly skimmed the chapter, paling the more he read “This…” He swallowed a couple of times to soothe his dry throat “This explains so much. How much of that have you read?”

Regulus shook his head “Not a lot. Why?”

“It makes the person who splits their soul immortal,” Kit summarised “But there’s something wrong. According to this, the person should be able to live – more or less normally despite having split off a part of their sou… Oh, Merlin.”

“What is it?” Regulus demanded.

Kit chewed on his lip “I hope to Merlin I’m wrong about this. I really, really do.”

Regulus shot him an annoyed look “Out with it.”

“Those objects… The ones he distributed for us to keep save. Reggie, what if they’re all Horcruxes? The Cup, the Diary, the Locket… That would mean that his soul… It would explain his insanity. Especially if he did most of them recently,” Kit pointed out. He started pacing the length of the room “Do you still have the locket?”

Regulus frowned “No.” He ran a hand through his hair “The Dark Lord was very particular in where to hide it. There is almost no way of actually getting it back. Not without a sacrifice.”

“Damn,” Kit cursed, his mind going a mile a minute, trying to figure out their problem “I can’t get to the Cup either. Bella put it in her vault and the Diary is with Lucius…”

“Then what do we do?” Regulus asked, getting in Kit’s way and stopping him with a hand on his chest. He was starting to get slightly annoyed at the pacing “There is so little information about Horcruxes in this book… Do you think we can find any more?”

Kit shook his head “Not here. Not in Britain. And even if we can find one… How would you try to explain owning it if you get asked? No, we’re going to have to find another way…” He ungracefully fell down on one of the couches against the far wall “I see one possibility now…”

Regulus raised his eyebrows “And that would be?”

“You want to get a Mastery in Arithmancy, right?” Kit asked, tilting his head.

“Yes. What does that have to do with anything?” Regulus frowned.

Kit rolled his eyes and gestured with his hand “Everything. There’s another year and a half to graduation. We’re going to find a Master abroad. For Arithmancy I’d say… America? South America? I’m unsure yet. We’d have to do some research in that area.”

“What are you going to do?” Regulus asked curiously. He liked the idea. It would give them leave from England while not being questioned on their choices as much as they would have been otherwise.

“I already applied thanks to father and his contacts,” Kit admitted “If they accept me, I’m heading to Africa to get my Mastery in Runes and Rituals.”

Regulus blinked “When did you decide that?”

Kit let out a small laugh “After O.W.L.s. I got into some of our darker books early on and since my grade in Runes was the best the Ministry had in a while, I was thinking about going into that field. The thing is that Britain is too regulated to learn much and there really aren’t many good Masters around… It was a logical conclusion, so when I mentioned it to father, he was ecstatic. Mostly because Rodolphus is going into politics and Rabastan has no idea what he’s going to do.”

A knock on the door startled them out of their conversation. The two boys exchanged a wary look before Kit quickly banished all the books into a trunk while Regulus get up to answer the door “What is it?” Regulus questioned, seeing his mother standing there with an annoyed look on her face.

“Kit, your father is expecting you home to get ready for the Yule Ball. Regulus, your father needs help with something and I expect you to be on your best behaviour,” Walburga scowled at the two boys.

“Yes, mother,” Regulus sighed.

Kit looked at him in amusement, nudging him “We’ll discuss this more later, alright? I will see you later, Lady Black.”

“Kit,” Walburga nodded, watching the boy leave. The youngest Lestrange boy was very close to Regulus. Sometimes, she was wondering how close they really were but it wasn’t any of her business. Both her and Orion had discussed whether or not to betroth their two boys but ultimately decided that they would marry for love only. She was aware that Rodolphus had a contract with Cygnus’ middle child but apart from that, there weren’t any contracts either.

* * *

“Master Kit,” a familiar voice startled the young man.

Kit surged up from the bed he had been lounging on “Kreacher,” he gasped, seeing the distraught house elf “What’s going on?” Over the past year, he and Regulus had often used Kreacher to exchange messages whenever they couldn’t be together. Kit had managed to develop a sigil they used on their parchment to make it burst into flames as soon as it gets touched by anyone other than the two of them or Kreacher.

“Master Kit,” Kreacher sobbed, falling to his knees. He had warned Regulus not to go without letting Kit know but his Master hadn’t listened “Master Regulus…”

Kit grabbed the house elf’s shoulders “Kreacher, what happened? Where is Regulus?”

“Gone,” Kreacher croaked “Master Regulus went after the locket.”

“What?” Kit whispered, swallowing. They had made a plan to go together in a couple of months because of the Inferi that had infested the waters “He did what? Kreacher, what happened to Regulus? Where is he?”

“Master Regulus was taken.” Kreacher thrust the locket forward, letting go as if burnt. Kit scrambled to grab it before it fell to the ground.

Kit closed his eyes, his hand clenching around the locket “No,” he whispered “Regulus, what in Merlin’s name possessed you to do that? Dammit.”

Kreacher reached into his pocket “Master Kit, Master Regulus gave me a letter for you.”

“Thank you,” Kit murmured, trying for a smile. He fell back, landing on his butt just staring at the locket “I won’t disappoint you, Reggie. I will finish our plan. I promise you.” He looked over at Kreacher “Will you help me pack? I need to get the plans into motion now. Get me the books Regulus set aside, please.”

Kreacher bowed “Kreacher will do as Master Kit says.”

Kit nodded, scrambling around his room to get everything into the trunk as fast as possible. It took him the better part of an hour to check everything over, making sure he hadn’t left anything detrimental for the plan.

Regulus’ letter weighed heavily in Kit’s pocket but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to read it yet. Not now, not until he was far away from anyone who would be able to stop him. Breaking down had to wait. Regulus risked his life for their plan and Kit would be damned if he let his sacrifice be for nothing.


	2. The Hale Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small PSA: I have no idea about warding and stuff but I'm going for a bit of a different branch. Like more ward crafting than just layering spells. I hope that makes sense. I will probably attempt to explain it more when it gets to that time.

Kit looked up at the large building at the end of San Francisco’s magical district and sighed tiredly. He had been working his ass off for years, planning and studying all he needed to know. After Regulus’ death, his life had been hectic and was only just starting to slow down. 

It had been a shock when not even a year after Regulus’ death, he had felt his mark burn and practically disappear into a light grey colour. It hadn’t taken long for the news to reach him that the Dark Lord was gone. Vanquished by a child. Kit knew that he wasn’t really gone forever. Not with the number of Horcruxes he had scattered around. 

He still had the locket stashed away in a safe place. It had taken a while to convince the soul piece that he didn’t want to destroy it and that he was still more than loyal to the Dark Lord. Just because he didn’t condone what the man had done to himself, didn’t mean that it made him less right about the magical world. 

It was a bit sad to see Britain being the laughing stock of magical communities everywhere but studying in other countries had shown Kit just how behind they were in everything. The education was so bad that people normally couldn’t even get jobs or apprenticeships in other countries. 

The moment he had finished his apprenticeship, Gringotts offered him a job with them. They had been watching him since his Master had taken him under his wing and seemed impressed with his work. That was also the reason why he was standing in front of the San Francisco branch now.

Kit nodded at the two goblins guarding the entrance the way he always did. Just because they were ‘lesser creatures’, didn’t mean they should be disrespected. Especially since they did handle most of the money in the Wizarding World. He made his way past the teller and into the hallways that were reserved for employees only. It had taken a while for him to get used to the changes this branch had compared to the one he had worked for in Tokyo before.

“Lord Lestrange,” his boss nodded when he walked in “The director requested that you join him as soon as you arrive.”

Kit blinked, not showing his surprise “Did he say why?”

Roberts shook his head “I assume it’s about a job but other than that.”

“Alright,” Kit sighed, shrugging on his robes that held the Gringotts emblem before he checked over his equipment and bag like he did every morning. When everything was in order, he headed out of the door and started making his way to the director’s office.

“Enter,” the voice from inside called.

Kit opened the door and bowed “You asked for me?”

“Ah, Lord Lestrange,” Alluk greeted, waving the young man into the room “Just in time.”

“Sir?” Kit glanced at the woman sitting across from the goblin. She seemed to be sizing him up critically and he wasn’t quite sure why she seemed so interested.

Alluk gestured to the woman across from him “This is Talia Hale. She is the Alpha of the Hale Pack - they have a house not too far away from here in Beacon Hills.”

“And I assume you want to have it warded?” Kit asked the older woman.

“Alluk here recommended you,” Alpha Hale said, holding out her hand for Kit to shake “You’re younger than I expected.”

Alluk cleared his throat “I can assure you, Alpha Hale, that despite his age, Lord Lestrange is more than capable of the job. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have recommended him.” He shot the young Lord a quick look “And despite being one of the youngest Warders in our team, he is the best.”

Kit smirked at the goblin “Aw, didn’t know you cared that much, Alluk,” he teased. 

“Do be quiet, brat,” Alluk huffed, shaking his head. He couldn’t deny the fact that he was fond of the young, mouthy pureblood. Despite coming from Britain, he showed them respect and was knowledgeable. 

Kit’s eyes glanced at the Alpha again “What kind of wards were you thinking of, ma’am?”

“Everything you can think of,” she told him seriously “I want my pack protected and with hunters back in town, I fear it’s needed.”

“Are the wards going to be on your home only or are you thinking of including parts of your property for full moons?” Kit asked, moving over to the desk to write down some notes for himself.

Talia looked at the young man in surprise - he couldn’t be much older than Peter. Then again, Peter was her Left Hand, so this Lord Lestrange being held to such high standards shouldn’t be too much of a surprise “Would it be possible doing the grounds as well?”

“With preparation, yes,” Kit nodded “Either that or I’m taking a team there.”

Alluk shook his head immediately “We don’t want to draw the attention of the hunters, how long would you need to do this by yourself?”

“Depends on the area,” Kit said, scratching the back of his head thoughtfully “I can prepare a couple of ward stones that are connected to the big one that’s going to be placed in the house. I think if we go for smaller parts instead of doing the whole things it would be safer as well.”

Alluk nodded “You will go with Alpha Hale to look at the grounds and then prepare. Once you know how long you’ll need and what exactly will need to be done, you come to me.”

Kit inclined his head “Yes, sir.” He looked at the Alpha “When would it be agreeable for me to visit?”

“If you’re not busy now?” Talia said. She wanted this over and done with as soon as possible. The sooner they were a little safer from the Argents, the better “Most of my pack will be at school or at work. Now is as good a time as any.”

Kit exchanged a quick look with the director before he hummed “I’m going to bring my robe back to the office and will be right with you.”

“I will be waiting in the lobby,” Talia agreed.

* * *

Kit looked up at the house, already mapping it out mentally. He pulled out the notebook he had been writing in earlier “You have a nice house,” he remarked, lips twitching when the Alpha came to stand next to him.

“Thank you,” Talia nodded “So, how do you want to do this?”

“I need a few more information from you before checking out the property. Do you have a map of your property that I could make a copy of?” Kit questioned.

Talia hesitated for a moment before she nodded “Yes. If you’ll follow me. No one but my younger brother should be home, so we can talk in the kitchen without being disturbed.”

“That is much appreciated,” Kit smiled lightly. He wasn’t sure what to think of the Alpha but she seemed like a good person. Strict but she was an Alpha after all.

“Would you like something to drink?” Talia asked, gesturing for Kit to take a seat. When he nodded, she handed him a glass of water before excusing herself.

Kit frowned at his notes for a moment, marking some things that he needed to know and check out before he could make any more suggestions to the Alpha.

“So you’re the Warder?” a voice spoke from the doorway, startling Kit. He glanced up, looking at the man who had appeared. This must be Alpha Hale’s younger brother. Kit was a little surprised by how young he seemed to be. Judging by his looks, he must be at least twenty years younger than his sister.

“What gave it away?” Kit asked, a smirk stealing its way across his face.

Peter moved closer to the other man, studying him closely. He was definitely handsome with his messy black hair and the blue eyes that almost seemed to be glowing “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe the fact that Talia brought you back from her meeting at Gringotts.” He paused for a moment, slightly disappointed when the man didn’t look up again “Peter Hale.”

Kit sighed and looked at the hand “Kit Lestrange,” he gave back.

“Peter, are you harassing our guest?” Talia asked, reentering the kitchen with several pieces of paper again.

“Who? Me?” Peter blinked, smiling at her innocently.

Talia snorted, placing the maps on the table “Here you go, Lord Lestrange. I think these should give you an overview of the lands.”

Kit pulled one of them closer and unrolled it. He whistled “That is a rather large area,” he murmured, running his finger around the property “Do you wish for all of it to be warded? If so, I don’t think I can do all of this on my own. Not within an acceptable time frame.”

“We normally only run towards the centre of the preserve,” Peter remarked, leaning over Kit’s shoulder to point at an area “It’s further away from the town, so people are less likely to be there.”

“Hm,” Kit hummed, waving his wand to create a copy of the map. He pulled out a red pen, circling the property. Then, he marked the house and drew several circles varying in size around the house “The further out you get, the weaker the wards. My recommendation would be to space it like this.” Here, he drew another, slightly thicker ring around the house “It should give you enough space to be safe on the full moon. Also, the ward stone in the house could be smaller than it would be if we go bigger.”

“Where would this… ward stone need to be?” Talia asked.

Kit ran a hand through his hair “I’d suggest either the basement or the attic. In any case, it should be directly in the middle of the wards.”

“The basement is where we take the newer wolves on the full moons,” Talia pointed out “How big are we talking about?”

“Not too big. I’d estimate it to be around waist high and the width would be about the length of your forearm,” he murmured “Then again, it depends on which wards and how many you want."

Talia nodded thoughtfully “I think the attic would be a better place for it. As for wards, what do you propose?”

Kit chewed on his lips before going into his recommendations. He didn’t know too much about werewolves or the hunters or anything really but he could offer a few things and see where it would go from there.

* * *

“So… Lord Lestrange, huh?” Peter smirked, leaning against the closed door of the attic. After they had hashed out the details, Kit had asked to be shown the place where the ward stone would be put once it was ready and Peter had volunteered himself.

Kit sighed and just looked at him “Your point being?”

“Oh, nothing. Aren’t you a little young to be a Lord?” Peter asked, the smirk still firmly in place. He ignored the exasperated tone of the wizard.

“Aren’t you a little young to be a Left Hand?” Kit shot back, not looking up from his sketches.

Peter’s smirk fell, a dark look entering his eyes “How do you know?”

“I’m not an idiot,” Kit huffed “I do know werewolves and you have that kind of aura around you. Plus, I really don’t think anyone but the Left Hand would be as… attached when it comes to a stranger being on pack territory.”

“I’m impressed,” Peter grinned, moving closer to the Warder “Not many wizards would have figured that out.”

Kit shot him an annoyed look, not even blinking at the werewolf in his bubble “I’m working for goblins. I think that alone makes me different from many others. Plus, the director respects me. There has to be a reason for that.”

“He did send you here,” Peter agreed in a low voice “Now, what do you have planned for Friday night?”

“There’s a meeting that I have to attend in England,” Kit told him “And anyway, I don’t date…”

“Men?” Peter finished for him, leaning even closer “I’m sure that can be changed.”

Kit snorted “I was going to say that I don’t date clients. It’s unbecoming. You may be good, but you’re not that good. Now, please excuse me. I have work to do.” With that, he turned on his heel and strode out of the house.


End file.
